Simply Meant To Be
by Gloria Spark
Summary: Sequel to Meant To Be Friends Follow Silver as he looks for the truth of Mewtwo and his mother, deals with Lyra getting a boyfriend, his father's constant bugging him, going to Sinnoh, and Ethan's meddling in Lyra and his relationship.
1. Prologue: The Forgotton Lab

**Prologue: The Forgotten Lab**

I got off Lugia's back, looking around at the destruction and remnants of the lab my mother had spent her final days at. I called the legendary back before starting my way forward, my eyes scanning the scraps of metal left from the place, hoping for a sign of anything that related to her. It took me a few days to find this place from the documents my father left for me in Tojo Falls. All I had known was a general location in the Sevii Islands, but I sure as hell wasn't going to give up easily.

That's when I saw it, in the center of the island, a tombstone and a grave. I ran toward it, freezing when I saw flowers, fresh ones at that, sitting on the grave. I blinked, walking over slower now, reading out what was on the stone, "Here lies Isabella Sakake, mother, wife, researcher, and Team Rocket member. She will be missed, may she rest in peace."

I heard the steps behind me, but didn't turn around, staring at the stone with my cold silver eyes. Here she laid, the final proof that she was gone from this world.

"I figured it was only a matter of time until you came here, Silver," the familiar male voice said, him staring at my back, "So you found the folder and documents, along with my note then? Good."

I clinched my fist shut tightly, not turning around, asking, "Why did you want me to come here, bastard?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your father?" he asked, coming up closer to behind me.

"When the man who calls himself my father abandons me for 5 years," I said coldly, still not looking at Giovanni, "I think I have every right to call him a bastard."

He didn't say anything, coming to my side, looking at the tombstone as well.

"Especially when he never even told me that my mother died all for the sake of his stupid dreams," I said, shaking, as I stood there, staring at her grave, "He doesn't deserve the term, Father."

"You were too young when she died," he replied simply, looking toward me with his black eyes.

I finally glared at him, narrowing my own silver eyes, yelling, "I had to learn from Archer that she was actually dead, you bastard."

Now that I looked at him, I could see the last 5 years had not been well to him. His black hair, that had always been slicked back when I was younger, was now a mess with gray hairs scattered throughout. The trench coat he wore when he abandoned me was tattered and worn, leaving me to only guess how long he had been living here in the remains of the lab, the place where she died.

"I'm sorry," he said, as he looked at me with old looking eyes, he looked way older then someone in his early 40's.

I turn, looking back at the grave, asking, "That's all you have to say to me after 5 years?"

"Look I know I've made mistakes all for the dream of Team Rocket but I've been defeated twice now by children that were no older then what you are now, the team has been defeated and disbanded completely now," he said, glancing over at me, "Which I heard you helped with that, along with a girl named Lyra. I can't say I'm surprised, even if I had hoped you would return to be my heir when I revived the team."

I narrowed my eyes at him bringing up Lyra, asking, "Where did you hear about that from?"

"An interview she had on the radio after you both took Archer down, she brought up your name, saying that you defeated him not her," he replied, still looking at me, "Plus I've battled her...don't ask me how but she was in Tojo Falls, where I was training for the 4 years, when you both were taking down the Team..."

"And I know she defeated you," I said, knowing there was no way this man defeated the new champion of Johto and my rival.

"Yes, you are right," he said, with a nod, "Her pokemon were stronger then even the last child who defeated me."

"No surprise there," I said, a smirk on my lips, "She's been defeating me since the beginning of my journey, no matter how many times I battle her."

He was quiet for awhile which made me produce a low growl from my throat in impatience, glaring at him asking, "So what did you need of me, bastard?"

"Well I thought you would like to know how your mother died and that the cause is in Kanto," Giovanni said, looking at me then at her grave sadly, "She died when Experiment X, or Mewtwo, went berserk when it awoke blowing up the lab with her inside. It killed all but one of the scientist that was in the building, he is now living in Saffron City as a scientist for Silph Co."

"Was her body ever found?" I asked, shaking as I bit my lip slightly, looking over into the bastard's face.

"No, it wasn't," he said simply, looking at the grave still, "But you know she wouldn't want us to keep fighting like this, we are the only family each other has now."

"Don't dare tell me what mom would want of us, Bastard!" I yelled at him, punching him hard in the face making him fall back, his dark gray almost black eyes meeting my own.

He wiped the blood from his nose, looking away from me asking, "I see, I may have deserved that. Will you at least let me try to regain my favor with you as your father over time by at least visiting me?"

I clinched my fist, looking at him, my namesake eyes were narrowed before I took a couple of deep breaths, calming myself down. I turn to leave glancing over my shoulder at him replying simply, "Maybe, if I need more answers."

He pushed himself back to his feet saying, "Alright, I'll take that for now Silver. I am sorry for what I have done and that is more then I probably deserve after abandoning you once."

"What are you going to do now though?" he asked, making me stop in my tracks but not look back at him, "Anything I can help with, the wealth your mother had when she married me is in banks and she left it all to us after all."

"Wealth, what wealth?" I asked, looking back at him in surprise and wonder of what he was talking about to get me to stay.

"How do you think I managed to start Team Rocket? I was a nobody when I met Isabella Silph, her father, your grandfather, owned the largest company of all of Kanto and she was a scientist working for that company," Giovanni said, looking at my shocked face, a smile on his own.

"So you are saying my grandfather is CEO and owner of Silph Co?" I asked, taking this information in, trying to process that I did have another family member alive, possibly more.

"Yes, your mother ran off with me though along with the small fortune she had built up by working there for ten years," Giovanni said with a nod, "That was two years before you were born, my son. She was the reason I could begin Team Rocket and eventually using her name as leverage enabled me to take over Silph Co. even for as little time as I did."

"I see, well thank you for that information," I said knowing he would scoop so low as to try to buy my love now, that wasn't a good feeling, "I guess if I need the money, I'll visit too. Though I normally make plenty from battling."

I then turn once more. walking away from him saying, "For now though, I am heading to Kanto. You gave me a lot to look into."

"Alright, goodbye Silver," he said, walking away to his small little hut he made from the wreckage.

I called out Lugia once more, climbing onto his back then flying off toward Kanto, knowing that I would see Lyra there as well which uplifted my spirits a little after that meeting. Just thinking about that marshmallow hat, pigtail wearing girl made me smile as we flew over the ocean, the volcano of what was once Cinnabar Island coming into view in the distance. I was going to find Mewtwo and find out the truth of the events that happened in that hidden Team Rocket Lab.

* * *

**And that's the prologue of the sequel to Meant To Be Friends. May I ask everyone to review? I need feedback on this, to see if everyone likes it well enough. Thanks for reading ^^**


	2. Chapter 1: A Brother of A Champion

**Chapter 1: The Brother of A Champion**

The elegant, silver, guardian of the sea landed just outside of Pallet Town and, I, it's rider with long red hair and eyes that matched the pokemon in color jumped off it's back onto the ground. I figured I might as well start my journey through Kanto the same way the trainer who defeated that man, my so called father, plus I did tell that Kris girl that I would visit Oak when I came here.

I called back Lugia, looking ahead at the small town that I had seen a few times during my youth in Kanto. If things had been different, maybe I would have began my journey here and would never really gotten to know Lyra.

I froze, rubbing my forehead muttering, "This journey is not about my relationship with Pigtails, it's about finding out about my family and the truth behind my mother's death. So stop thinking of her...she is just your rival for now."

I started to walk toward the town, looking for the laboratory that I figured was just like Professor Elm's. I finally saw it in the distance, then narrowed my eyes seeing a teenage boy with brown hair and a Pidgeot behind him speaking with another boy who had to be around the same age with black hair, a red hat, and a pikachu on his shoulder. The second boy I recognized, there had been wanted poster plastered of this boy and a girl with brown hair all over team rocket bases that last year before it was disbanded. His name was Red and the girl was his sister, Leaf, the greatest trainer and reason my father abandoned me.

The first boy got on his Pidgeot, doing a small wave before flying off above me toward the next city over of Viridian. Red on the other hand, let out a small sigh patting Pikachu's head who let out a gleeful voice to the attention. Pikachu jumped from his shoulder after grabbing his hat and ran straight toward me.

Red ran after him, blinking his red eyes as he looked at me in surprise asking, "Oh a trainer, here to visit Professor Oak?"

He then studied me as Pikachu jumped back on his shoulder now nibbling on his hat asking, "Wait you look familiar..."

I stepped back a bit, ready to run if he actually connected that I look like Giovanni slightly, that wouldn't be good here in Kanto I knew.

"Aha, I remember now," Red said with a smirk, "You were the one that helped that new champion of Johto defeat the Team Rocket Uprising. Silver was it? Yeah that girl gave the newspapers your photo saying you ran off after you succeeded in defeating them. Thanks for that, it would have been a hassle for me to have had to go over there once I found out and came back early from Hoenn."

I could have hit myself in the forehead, how could I have forgotten that stupid interview that Lyra had with the Pokemon Weekly and the pictures of her adventure she had them put with it. Hell even that one of Ethan and me fighting on the beach was among them even though to most it doesn't look like we are fighting with Ethan pinning me too the sand.

I try to push that picture out of mind, coughing a bit, saying, "Yes it's Silver, and your Red, one of the 2 great trainers in Kanto. The other being your sister, Leaf."

"Yeah, well I'm trying to become a great trainer in all the regions," Red said with a shrug before looking at Silver, "That young champion, Lyra, actually was here in town yesterday. She visited Professor Oak then headed off to Pewter, so if your looking for your rival she is most likely there by now."

"I'm not looking for that weakling," I say, feeling the heat of my face as I knew a blush as bright as my hair was forming.

Red smirked slightly saying, "Well then maybe I'll just head to Pewter and see her myself, from what I seen yesterday she is pretty cute."

I froze at hearing that, I knew if one of the most well known trainers tried to get Lyra as his then I didn't stand a chance. I gulped saying, "Wait, I want to battle."

Red looked at me as if I was insane then sighed saying, "Fine we can battle, but don't be surprised when you lose."

He tossed a ball into the air and a giant mound of a pokemon came out laying on the ground. The mound got to it's feat stomping at the ground making it vibrate a bit.

I knew this was a Snorlax as I called out Weavile hoping speed would be enough to out maneuver this huge power house of a pokemon.

I seriously didn't know what possessed me in thinking I stood a chance against Red's team of Snorlax, Houndoom, Pikachu, Salamence, Lapras, and Leafeon. I just knew I couldn't let him flirt with Lyra, I could just tell by how he acted was that he was a flirt and would just mess with her heart. That was all it was, it wasn't jealousy, at least that is what I kept telling myself as one after another my team fell to Red's powerful attacks. His team was in a whole another class then mine.

I watch as his Lapras landed the final blow upon my Typhlosion leaving me without useable pokemon. The whole battle had taken a mere 5 minutes until I was down and out. I couldn't believe how powerful Red was, his power was amazing compared to mine, Lyra's, or even that dragon master I met in the Team Rocket base. I knew I never stood a chance as he called back his Lapras, his team being basically unscathed since he tried to use a lot of type advantage against me. Even Lugia had found it tough to land a move on Pikachu, which had shocked me.

I looked at Red seeing pure essence of an unknown strength in his eyes, if this was his power then I couldn't imagine what his sister was like. I knew now besides just finding the truth behind my mother's death, facing Leaf in battle was a new goal as well. I was going to find my place as a strong trainer, especially now since I had seen the true strength face to face.

I came over to him saying slowly, "Th-thank you for the battle..."

I knew it was evident that I was still not use to being kind, but that battle was worth me telling him thank you. Even if it was only to see that strength that helped take down my father in person.

Red smiled taking my hand shaking it saying, "Your welcome, Silver. Anyway I got to get going, a mountain with a certain insane sister of mine is living on is calling."

I watch as he called out Salamence and flew off toward the mountains that separated Kanto and Johto. I knew this wouldn't be the last time I faced off with Red, and some day I would go to that mountain where apparently Leaf was as well. I shook my head as I stuck my hands in my pockets heading the rest of the way to Professor Oak's Lab in the distance.


End file.
